The Turtles Valor
by SparksFlyGreenEyes
Summary: When a teenage superhero from the Marvel universe mysteriously ends up in the turtles world, all sorts of crazy crossover stuff happens. Will the Turtles be able to help their new friend back to her own world? Might be some eventual pairings. (Cover art is not mine!)


**Hey guys! So I'm new to being an actual writer on this website so just bear with me. **

**As to the story, I am currently trying to make a Marvel fan comic about a group of teenage superheroes so the OC's in the story are from that. **

**I do not own anything from TMNT or Marvel. This is just a fan fiction.**

**Right, so, ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

Darkness. That's all she saw as she slowly began to gain consciousness. A never ending sea of black. Her mind became aware of a numb pain all over, along with a strange sensation and an incredibly loud noise. It sounded like... wind.

Wind!

Her eyes snapped open and the eternal black turned into a night sky with a moon and stars that were becoming more distant by the second.

Her body flipped over and her view changed again, this time to a city with the rooftops of the buildings getting closer with every second.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and thrashed as she fell through the air to her impending doom.

A thought suddenly caused her to stop flailing and whip her arms out with balled fists.

"Come on, come on!" She shouted through the wind when she got no immediate reaction. "Work!"

Again she whipped out arms. Nothing. The ground was getting closer.

"No!"

Beginning to panic she repeatedly pulled her arms from her chest to the position that hadn't worked before.

Still nothing. The distance between her and the cement was almost spent.

She closed her eyes and forced herself into a ball. Her teeth clenched as she tried to concentrate.

_Come on! _She thought. _focus! Power up, _"NOW!"

She whipped both her arms and legs out straight and opened her eyes.

Immediately a suit materialized on her body and a helmet somehow managed to engulf her long brown hair before sealing around her head.

Seconds before hitting the ground a jetpack formed on her back and she rocketed towards the sky again before slowing to a hover.

Breathing hard, she took in her surroundings, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Before her thoughts could settle though, a shout and a loud crash directed her attention to a rooftop where a group of people were locked in combat.

_Wait, are those _people? She thought. _Never mind. I guess figuring out where I am will have to wait._

* * *

"I will crush you puny turtles!" Rocksteady shouted as he charged towards the weapon wielding teenagers. Raph and Donnie jumped out of the way just in time before both kicking the rhinoceros mutant in the back, sending him straight into an air conditioning duct.

"Bullseye!" Raph said with a smirk.

He and Donnie high fived, but were suddenly sent flying by a bulking grey blur.

"Eye of the bull!" Rocksteady mocked in his thick Russian accent.

Some feet away on the same roof, Leo and Mikey were trying to dodge attacks while trying to take down an invisible Bebop.

"Give it up turtles!" Came the warthog's voice from somewhere behind Leo.

Leo attempted a roundhouse kick towards the voice, but missed and instead got a hard blow to his plastorine sending him to the ground.

"You can't defeat my super awesome moves!"

"Super awesome this Bebop! Booyakasha!" Mikey jumped to the spot he had heard the voice come from and began whacking at the air with his flaming chucks of fury.

Bebop made musical grunts as he tried to dodge the freckled turtle's attacks, which Mikey used to his advantage to finally hit the warthog mutant.

"Oof!" Bebop landed in heap near Leo before his suit short circuited and made him visible.

"Oh man not again!" He whined.

Leo took this opportunity to return the blow from earlier and kicked his enemy into the same conditioning duct Rocksteady had crashed into.

"Uh, little help guys!" Donnie called suddenly.

He and Raph were still trying to fend off Rocksteady, and were failing miserably.

Leo and Mikey rushed to help their brothers, and with all four of the turtles fighting, Rocksteady went down much easier. Not to mention quicker.

"Ninja turtles one,bad guys zero!" Mikey said triumphantly.

"Then it's time to even the odds!"

The brothers turned around just in time to see Bebop shoot a laser straight at Mikey!

"NO!" Raph, Leo and Donnie rushed to get their little brother out the way, but it was too late.

Mikey closed his eyes expecting pain, but it didn't come. Wait, shouldn't he have felt an agonizing pain or something? He opened one of his eyes slightly.

There standing in front of him with a transparent blue shield was an armoured figure.

She was clearly female, though you wouldn't have been able to tell if not for the shape of her armor. The armor it self was a dark color with blue parts here and there. On her head was a helmet that shared similarities with a full face motorcycle helmet, except her's looked more battle ready, with a dark blue visor. On her back she wore what looked like a backpack, and all around her there seemed to the faintest glow.

"Who the heck is that?!" Bebop shouted, clearly frustrated that his perfect shot was deflected by some sort of shiny she-warrior.

The turtles were just as surprised as he was, but she had saved their brother.

The armoured girl lowered her shield, (which was connected to her left arm gauntlet), slightly. A glowing blue blade shot out her right arm gauntlet.

She would have liked to have said something like, "Your worst nightmare." But she began to feel weak and light headed to point that she wanted this be over as soon as possible. **(****Plus, this is a Marvel crossover not DC ;b)**

"Well whoever you are, your about to be toast!" The pig mutant wasted no more time and began firing his laser gun/belt rapidly.

The turtles made to protect the girl, but they didn't have to. She had charged at Bebop as soon as he began firing, and every shot that even got close to her she either dodged or blocked with her shield. In a manner of seconds she was only a few feet away from the warthog, and with one last flip she was on the other side of him and had knocked him down with a quick blow to the head.

All the turtles could do was stare in shock and awe, well, except for Mikey, who took this opportunity to yell, "That was awesome!"

The armoured girl slowly got out of the defensive stance she had been holding over Bebop. Her shield disappeared into her left arm gauntlet and her blade disappeared into her right. She swayed a little.

"Uh, are you ok?" Leo asked.

The girl began to fall over, but the turtles had rushed over and Donnie had caught her in his arms before she could collapse.

Almost as soon as he did, her armor began to fade before disappearing completely. The glow around her did the same, until at last the only thing left of it was a shimmering blue highlight in her long brown hair, and even then the shimmering faded after a moment.

"Whoa, she's hot."

Raph would slapped his freckled brother upside the head, but he was thinking the same exact thing, and so were Leo and Donnie.

* * *

**So this is my first story on this web sight, so tell me what you think please! **

**Also, tell me what you thought about my Marvel OC. If I get enough comments on her, I might write about her and her team.**

**By!**

**P.S. I am so sorry if there are any misspelled words or the ****grammar isn't good. I really wanted to post something so I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. I'll try to spend more time on the next chapters.**


End file.
